etotamafandomcom-20200213-history
Uri-tan
is the deuteragonist of the Etotama series, whom is ranked above Nyaa-tan. She is the Zodiac of the Boar, and ranked as number twelve. Appearance Uri-tan is a small, cute girl with big aqua eyes and rosy cheeks. She has mid-length greyish hair, tied into twin tails with pink-red ribbons on each side. She has a petite build, and can be considered quite short as well. Her clothing consists of a pink dress decorated with two cherry flowers in the bottom right-hand side and a cherry blossom petal in the left-hand side of her chest. and hearts and orange arm-warmers that reach up to somewhere around her triceps. She also wears small black flats her ankles and end with small little pinkish-red ribbons that match the ones in her hair. Also, being the pig zodiac, she has small little orange ears, and boar fang-like hairclips on each side of her head, but unlike the other Zodiac Girls, she does not bear a tail, although it could just be hidden by her dress. Personality Uri-tan is a polite and cheerful girl, that is sometimes shy, and childish. She has a very gentle heart and cares for the other Zodiacs. Despite her looks, Uri-Tan often times exhibits wisdom and maturity and is not above reprimanding Nyaa-Tan, both physically and verbally. Uri-Tan is absolutely obsessed with sesame oil, buying it bulk and put it on anything she eats. Relationships Nyaa-tan Nyaa-tan and Uri-tan have a close almost sister like relationship. She is Nyaa-tan's mentor in Wisdom and would often scold Nyaa-Tan when ever she was doing anything wrong. Going so far as to ram into Nyaa-Tan with a flying head butt. There bond is so close that Uri-Tan even interfered in the battle against Chuu-tan. Something a Eto had never done. Takeru Amato Uri-tan and Takeru are on good terms. He would often treat her like a little sister, and was even sadden when Uri-Tan "died" becoming depressed until her revival. Often time Uri-Tan is the one explaining to Takeru what is going on with the Zodiacs in their battles as well as explaining the rules that the Eto have to fallow. Appearances Trivia * Uri-Tan usually ends her sentences with "Desu desu" (infinitive form of "to be", doubled), when the usual would be a single "desu" or even when a phrase should end differently. * She currently lives in the "basement" of Takeru's home. Having built it during the reconstruction so not to take space away from Takeru * Uri-tan often dies and reincarnates. To the point where everyone is not surprised and treats as a normal occurrence. * If you are a Boar, you are brave, honest, and you never "hog" the attention. * Usa-tan refers Uri-tan as the master of Wisdom. * She is the first Zodiac god to never seem to have a tail * Is the only Eto-shin to have purposely entered a ETM12 battle in progress and interfered with the match. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zodiac Gods